


During the Hurricane

by addicted2fic



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, Hurricane, I think that guy's name is Kyle, Softening Joe, but I'm not really sure, probably gonna get Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2fic/pseuds/addicted2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe at Cameron's place during the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to get this up before tonight's ep, or it'll kill me & I'll never post. All errors are mine, please be gentle; this is my first even slightly smutty fic.

When they finished making love, Cameron and Joe lay panting, just starring at the ceiling.  
"My mother never really knew me. She couldn't understand what I do, and I guess she figured that meant she couldn't understand me. I don't blame her so much anymore, but she should have tried harder. All she ever wanted for me was a rich husband."  
"I'm sorry-" "Oh, don't tell my your sorry, Joe. I don't want your sympathy; that's not what this is."  
"What is this, Cameron?... I mean, I really like whatever this is, but..."  
"What do you want?" She asks, and he looks at her, because she isn’t testing him, she’s asking, and she looks willing to give him whatever he asks for.  
"I don't know yet. Things with work, I don't want people to think I'm going with your ideas because we're sleeping together" "I can handle myself, I made it look like I fucked Gordon." "What!?" He laughs, "Did you?" "Fuck, Joe, Gordon!? No. Besides, he's married."   
He smiles and kisses her shoulder, the side of he breast, and down her torso to her hip.

They carry on trading truths, anecdotes of their lives, into the morning, while the hurricane batters the house. Joe had never been one for telling stories that were true, but as scary as it was, it was also nice to be himself for her; whatever ‘himself’ meant. They talk about Cameron's dad who never came home, and Joe's mom, whom he never saw after he left the hospital. His parents divorced and she left town quick as she could. "I guess she couldn't look at me, all bandaged and thinking it was her fault." "Well, I mean, she did drop you" "She let go of me, Cameron. I slipped and fell. It wasn't her fault. I begged her to take me up on the roof. And that's the last time I saw her." "She didn't even visit you in hospital?" "I was in a coma for a while, the nurses said she read stories to me, and I like to think I remember that, but I think I can imagine it more than really remember it. By the time I was really aware of anything, they had divorced, she'd left the state, and we no longer lived in that beautiful house. It was just me and him after that."

They dozed a bit, and made love some more. Bosworth called; the power was out at the office, so no point in anyone coming in. Cameron relayed the message to Yo-yo, and assured Bos that Joe (who wasn't answering at his apartment) was probably asleep, but would likely hear about the outage on the radio, and figure that no power means no computers.  
Cameron raided the fridge and brought the makings of ham and cheese sandwiches back to her room for the two of them to eat.   
"Not that I don't appreciate the room-service, but are you trying to hide me?" "Well, Yo-yo could be wandering around, and Kyle." "Who's Kyle?" "He's a guitarist, bassist? That we, live, together." "Okay, well, at some point I'm gonna need to use the bathroom, maybe shower, brush my teeth, so I think you can probably forget about keeping me a secret forever. Unless you're gonna kick me out." "Yeah, I guess. You’re not driving in this, there could be trees down all over the place."   
So after their sandwiches Cameron hands Joe her toothbrush & toothpaste, a towel, and a bathrobe. He looks at the bathrobe and gives Cameron a questioning glace. "What, you don't have to wear it, but I'm gonna try to wash your shirt, so unless you plan to wander half naked..." "No it's fine, just a bit, purpler than I would have guessed" "Fuck you, go wash yourself." "Okay," he says with a smile as he opens her door "Oh, it's the shampoo in the green bottle, that's mine." "thanks". When he gets back she is hanging his wet shirt on a wire hanger, but the grass stains are still visible. "God why do you have grass stains on your shirt anyway?" "I was playing with Haley and Joanie and I got a bit dirty." "The Clark kids?" "Yeah, I went over for dinner last night" "And spent some time rolling around outside? In a hurricane?" "Yep" she tosses him her biggest button up shirt, which he tries to put on. The cuffs end on his forearms and the buttons couldn't possibly be buttoned, leaving him essentially bare-chested. Cameron laughs. "I'm not wearing this." he says "Not well, anyway" she retorts. He huffs a laugh and takes it off. “I guess nakedness will have to do” he says, stalking across the room to her and holding her by the waist.   
"Do we get to have more sex now?" He hummed in the affirmative, and began kissing under her jaw. "Glad we got all that talking bit of the way, then," she says, and he stops kissing her. "What, what's wrong?" "Do you really want to do this, Cameron?" "What don't you get, Joe? I'm hot for you." "Not sex, I mean... Do you want to have an us, do you want to try for an us." "I, I think so, yeah." "Good, I think so too. I'm not done with the talking bit though." “I was just teasi-“ “I know-“ "You don't have to tell me your whole life story Joe, I didn't tell you mine. We can have an us without total transparency." He exhales and puts his forehead against hers. With his eyes closed he says to her "These are things you need to know. Things that could break you if your heard them from someone else first." She pulls back and looks at him "I'm not fragile, Joe." But he looks at her, and he looks afraid. "…Are they going to break me if I hear them from you?" "I hope not" "Don't tell me. You're scaring me." "You need to know" "Do I? Shouldn't I decide?" "You can't, not without all the data." "Wait, then... Tell me, but don't tell me yet. Tomorrow. Let me have the day, first." He nods his agreement "Then where were we?" He says, and starts kissing her, dropping to his knees and pulling down her underpants.

When she’s come twice against his mouth he slides himself into her. He rocks them until he’s panting as much as she is, and she grips him so tightly he can’t last any longer. He ties off the condom and throws it out, sliding back down to bring her off again. “Jesus, Joe” she moans, as he starts again, and this time when she comes, the rain can’t drown her out. She’s so boneless for the moment that she can hardly move, so he untwists the sheet and pulls it over them, and tucks her against himself. “God, Joe, you’re so hot” she sighs “Yeah?” he replies, and she pushes him weakly away from her and tears the sheet half off herself. “oh, right” he says, smiling, and finds he doesn’t half mind the view of her breasts as her breathing returns to normal. “Fuck was that for?” she says, referring to the multiple orgasms. “For fun, Cameron.” “Well now I really need a shower” she says, and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue, I may not. Listing as complete for now.


End file.
